A different Sort of wizard
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Noah is a Canadian wizard who leaves home to go to Hogwarts. When he is left hanging without a House after a long Sorting ceremony, he awaits Sorting with his friend Cody. What will happen? Hogwarts AU. Cover coming soon. This is my first fanfiction, so please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Hogwarts

11- year old Noah Wilson was a little nervous about going to Hogwarts. He had known he was a wizard for a while, but living in Canada didn't offer many good choices in terms of wizarding schools. The closest one was in America, but that wasn't the greatest choice.

On top of that, Hogwarts was in England, which meant he would have to leave the country. And go to school with complete strangers. At least the weird stuff that always happened to him would be seen as normal...

Noah had always been bullied for being smarter than everyone else. Adults called him a genius. He was reading high-school books by the time he was in second grade. He was the only kid in his family with an IQ higher than 140, and he was the youngest of seven. He was also the only one who was a wizard, so that made the bullying even worse. When he got his acceptance letter, he was so excited, he couldn't sleep!

He left on July 28. He had had his trunk packed since he got his letter, on July 20. He'd packed his clothes, a few novels, and some writing utensils. He would have to buy the rest of his stuff, like his textbooks and wand, in London. He couldn't wait to get a wand. And an owl. And his large magic textbooks. He had decided to travel in his favorite red sweater vest and white long sleeve shirt, as well as cargo shorts and his old green hiking boots.

The flight he was taking to London would be leaving in two hours. Then, he would stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a day and buy all his stuff in Diagon Alley. Then, on September 1, he would board the Hogwarts Express. Of course, he would be doing this all by himself. Naturally. His parents were too busy with their six other children to notice or even care that he was leaving.

Stupid economy class. Noah was seated in the very back of the plane, next to the bathrooms. If you don't know, that's the worst seat on an airplane.

He was reading a book about the wand selection process, something he still didn't understand, and probably never would. Which is why he loved the subject so much. He enjoyed confusing subjects, because it provided a challenge for his large brain.

He was in a window seat, since he loves to look out at the sky when he wasn't reading. There was a little girl, maybe nine years old, sitting in the seat next to him, and she was staring at him, deep in concentration. She had long, wavy blonde hair, pale skin, and was wearing a green sweater and a grey skirt over purple leggings and black shoes.

"You know, your aura is kind of hard to read. I see a little dark yellow, and maybe some red, but not much else. You hide your true feelings well." the little girl said out of the blue.

Noah, emerged in his book, was surprised that she had actually had the nerve to talk to him. He thought she was incapable of speaking. He turned to look at her.

"Whatever. I don't need people looking at my aura all the time. Besides, I have other things to worry about,'' he plainly said back to her.

"Right, like your worries about fitting in at a new school, far from home, without knowing anyone," she replied, confusing Noah.

Noah shrugged, then ignored her.

"In case we ever meet again, I'm Dawn. I'm moving to England with my mom to help at the nature conservancy there." she continued, holding out her hand for Noah to shake.

"Noah," he replied back. " I'm…well, you already know."

"Indeed. Well, it looks like the plane is landing. Good luck with everything, Noah. I'm sure you will find a home at your new school." She winked, then leapt out of her seat and ran over to a woman who looked like her mother.

"Weirdo," he muttered as he got up from his seat and found his luggage.

"So, this is London," Noah said to himself as he exited the airport and boarded a double decker bus.

He passed Big Ben, the London Eye, and various other landmarks I refuse to name because there are SO many, and those are the ones I remember off the top of my head. He finally reached the inner city, and got off the bus, dragging his trunk behind him.

There were many, many, MANY people on the street. Well, not as many as, like, New York or something, but for a scrawny 11- year old, who had never left Canada until yesterday, it was a lot. There were shady alleyways and bright, sunny sidewalks. There were stores and offices, and lots of different British accents being tossed around by the wind.

He finally found the Leaky Cauldron. It was rundown and old-looking. That's what gave it away. It was in an alleyway with old buildings surrounding it.

When he opened the creaky old door, he immediately caught the smell of liquor and smoke. The bar was occupied by a few geezers, being served by a bartender who looked older than the bar itself. There were a few patrons sitting at old tables drinking who knows what and reading the paper. One guy doing so was stirring his coffee, twirling the spoon without touching it. He noticed a few wanted posters around, and a broom sweeping by itself.

"Wow, what a dump…" he muttered to himself, unaware that the bartender and everyone else had noticed his presence. He slowly walked toward the bar as what felt like a hundred eyes followed him.

"Well well well, if it isn't another new student. All by his lonesome. I bet he got lost on the way here."

"I bet he doesn't have a Knut to his name."

What a bunch of drunks, Noah thought, as he finally made his way to the bar. "Uh, bartender?" he asked the guy behind the counter. " Where do I sign in for my room?"

The bartender looked up at him. "What's yer name, newbie?"

"N-Noah, sir," he replied with a stutter. He never stuttered, this guy just made him nervous. "I'm here to get stuff for school, since it starts tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Room 206." He hands him an old looking key. " You here by yourself? Why don't you stay with yer family and get yer stuff on their account? Huh?", the bartender inquired.

"Ha ha, yeah, see, my family's back in Canada, so….yeah. I'm just here for a day to buy my stuff in Diagon Alley and catch the train." Noah replied back with a nervous laugh.

"Canada? Yer from Canada? Don't remember any students 'round here bein' from Canada. Ye got into Hogwarts?" the bartender asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Noah started to walk away. Then, he quickly turned around, realizing something he forgot to ask the bartender.

"Uh… where's Diagon Alley exactly?" He asked the bartender.

"It's that way." he said, pointing to a door-shaped opening in the wall, where a low brick wall was visible. "I'll show you out there. Be back down here in 5 minutes."

"...Ok." Noah quickly grabbed his stuff and ran, almost sprinted up the stairs to his room. It was a simple room, with a bed, dresser, and mirror, the walls painted green. He placed his trunk on the bed and ran back downstairs.

" Let's go!" he said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Meh," the bartender mumbled. "Just, follow me, Canada. You've got some serious shopping to do. Joey, cover the bar for me." He followed the bartender out of the bar to the brick wall he saw when he first walked in. The bartender pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall, and they separated to reveal another alleyway teeming with wizards.

"Well, this is Diagon Alley, Canada. Happy shopping, I guess." the older man said with a flourish of his hand. He turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron, then turned back around. "Oh, and dinner's at 7, don't be late." He walked back into the bar.

Noah was amazed by how many wizards and witches there were. They were all wearing robes in different colors, and all carrying large shopping bags. The shops had just as much variety. There were shops for pets, robes, books, and wands.

"Where to shop first….Hmmmm….." Noah pondered as he stood in the middle of the alleyway. "I should get my wand." He decided to get his wand at Ollivander's. He knew that Mr. Ollivander had been in rehab for a little while after being tortured during the Second Wizarding War, so he was nervous about seeing him.

He creaked open the door and entered the old wand shop. It was fairly messy, with wand boxes stacked on top of each other on floor to ceiling shelves. He walked up to the front desk, which was covered in papers and more wands, and rang the little bell on the desk. A sliding ladder suddenly made its appearance, with a crazy looking old man hanging on. He was balding with wild white hair, and wearing a purple suit jacket robe thing and a dirty- white ruffled shirt underneath. He was also wearing a bow tie. He had a wild look in his eyes as he stared at Noah.

"Ah, Mr. Wilson. I was hoping you would come in today. All the new Hogwarts students blow in sooner or later." the old man said with a voice as old as time itself. He climbed down the ladder and jumped to the ground. "Mr. Ollivander." He put his hand out, and Noah took it. They shook hands. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting a CANADIAN wizard before or selling him one of my wands." He pulled away and walked through the store to a shelve of wand boxes. He scanned them until he found the wand he was looking for. He pulled it out, and walked back to Noah, who had been waiting behind the front desk. "Try this one." He handed Noah a long, dark colored wand. He suspected it to be a darker shade of oak. He grabbed it and wove it around. Wand boxes flew off the shelves. A few quills exploded in their holding jar. After a few seconds of this, he quickly was relieved of the wand as Mr. Ollivander grabbed it out of his hand and quickly threw it back into its box. The boxes stopped flying and the quills stopped exploding. "Well, that's certainly not it."

He went back into the shelves and found another wand box. He brought it to Noah and opened it. The wand was a lighter shade of wood, but also rich in color. It was a little shorter than the last wand, and looked to be more flexible. Noah suspected it was beech. When Mr. Ollivander handed him this wand, he knew it was the wand for him. It felt just right in his hands, the grooves and curves fitting his fingers perfectly. Also, the room lit up and operatic music started playing. His hair was blown from his face. "I think that just sealed the deal," he said as the music stopped playing and the light faded. "How much for the wand?" he asked as Mr. Ollivander continued to stare at him.

"Hmmmm…..curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander whispered as he took the wand back from Noah. "A wand hasn't reacted to a wizard like that since….Potter." He shook his head. "Never mind, it's a silly inquisition. Seven Galleons." He pointed to the wand as Noah reached for some money in his bag. "That's a new one, that is. Crafted from the finest beech wood in Britain." He placed the wand back in its box as Noah dropped seven gold Galleons onto the desk. The wandmaker's eyes widened. "How did you manage to get seven Galleons?" the wandmaker asked.

"Money conversion. I have over 5000 Canadian dollars in the bank at home, so I converted it all to wizard currency at Gringotts. I'm upper middle-class in terms of money in this place," Noah replied as he grabbed his wand and placed it in his bag.

He walked out of Ollivander's and continued to shop until he had all his things for school, including some new quills and parchment. He would have to get used to using them, since he was accustomed to using pencils and paper. He saw a few kids who looked his age staring at a racing broom display case in a storefront. He wasn't too interested in learning to ride a broom. He would much rather read about wands.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" Noah cursed as he ran down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, now dressed in a long-sleeved red t-shirt with a cartoon dragon on the front, black shorts and his hiking boots. He dragged his trunk and carried his owl cage, which his new owl Athena occupied, up to the bar, where the bartender was now serving two patrons. "How do I get to King's Cross Station?" Noah quickly asked.

"Just follow the signs, Canada, ye'll git there." simply said the bartender. "Good luck and all that to you."

" Thanks." He continued to run, with his stuff still dragging on the ground.

Noah entered King's Cross Station totally out of breath. He had run from the pub to the station. He wasn't exactly the most athletic of people. Or wizards.

His belongings, now on a cart neatly stacked, he was rolling down the platform. He held his ticket for Platform 9 ¾. He knew how to get there, he just was a little nervous about going through the wall.

He stopped between Platforms 8 and 9, noticing a short-looking kid who looked his age, with brown hair and teal eyes, pushing a cart similar to his, except he had a gray cat on his cart instead of an owl cage. The kid was wearing an oversized pale yellow shirt with two horizontal stripes over an even larger polo shirt. He also saw a woman, who looked like his mother, rushing next to him and his cart. He heard their conversation:

"You remember how to get there, right Cody?" asked the woman.

"Yes, mum, walk straight at the wall-"

"Between Platforms Nine and Ten!" she finished, in a reminding tone. "Ok, I'll see you at Christmas. Have a good time at Hogwarts. Try not to screw up anything." She kissed his forehead and ran off, probably to her car. Noah heard the kid named Cody sigh, revealing a gap in his front teeth. He slowly pushed his cart up to him.

"Wow, she was in a hurry." he said sarcastically.

Cody turned his head around and his eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the taller, tanner boy standing beside him until he heard his voice. "Ye-yeah, she was in a bit of a hurry. She's got her job at the Ministry to worry about. Heh." He mentally slapped himself for saying that. He didn't even know if this kid was a wizard, dammit! "I-I mean the, uh-"

"Hold your words, Cody, I know what you meant, and I don't care." Noah replied.

"Oh. Heh." Cody rubbed the back of his neck. This boy made him nervous. Not in a bad way, just, there was something about him he was unsure about. And how did he know his name? "So, are you going to Hog-"

"Skip that, we're gonna miss the train!" Noah quickly ran in-between 9 and 10 and went through the wall, as Cody soon followed.

The platform was covered in students, all with their trunks and owls being loaded onto the train. Noah handed of his baggage to a waiting guy in a red suit. He then boarded the train and found a seat towards the back by a window and re-opened his book about wands.

Cody was searching the train for the kid he saw on the platform. He looked through the entire train, until he found him in the back.

"Heh, looks like I found you!" he proclaimed as he slid the door open to reveal the person he had been searching for, reading a leather bound book. He slid into the seat across from him. Awkward silence hung in the air, until Cody broke the tension. "So, you like to read?"

The kid looked up, seemingly annoyed that his peaceful reading had been disturbed. "What do you want, Cody?" the kid asked as he let his eyes drift back to the pages of his book.

"Uh…" Cody wasn't sure what to say. He didn't talk to people often, since all the people who talked to him did so to bully him for being a geek. Then it hit him: he didn't know this kid's name. " W-What's your name?"

The kid sighed, but put his book down and stared back at Cody. "Noah Wilson. I'm from Canada, if you're wondering why I don't have an accent." He stuck out his hand for Cody to shake.

He took it. "Cody Anderson. I'm from, well, here." There was a brief moment of silence. " I haven't met anyone Canadian before, let alone any Canadian wizards." He hadn't met many wizards at all, since neither of his parents were magical. "Why are you going to Hogwarts? Isn't there a North American school you could go to?" He was blanking on the name, but he knew it started with an I.

"Yeah, but I guess the big wigs up top figured I was too smart for that school. I have to get an advanced education, and Hogwarts is one of the elitist wizarding schools in the world. Plus, it's way better here than at my home in Canada."

"Why?" Cody knew this kid was hiding something. He just had to find out what it was.

"None of your business," Noah quickly shot back at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some wands to read about." He finally reached back for his book, but also pulled his wand out from his backpack and balanced it on top of his hands. " I'm trying to figure out what my wand core is. I forgot to ask that old wand making dude, Mr. Ollivander." He placed his wand in his lap, reopened his book, and continued reading.

"Huh." Cody noticed the rich color of the wood, the fine carved detailing, the way the top was just slightly more tan than the bottom. He had never seen that tone of color in a wand before. It was... beautiful. He had always had a soft spot for fine-looking wands. He pulled his own wand out of his travel bag. " I wish I had a wand like that. All I have is this cruddy looking alder wand." His wand was less appealing to the eye than Noah's, and was one dark shade of brown, but had a few silver accents around the bottom. " I got mine at Ollivander's too. Is yours new or used?" Cody had spent two years coming up with the money to buy his own wand at Ollivander's. Seven Galleons were hard to come by, and his was second-hand.

"Mine's new." Noah said simply. This kid asked a lot of questions. He kind of liked that. The child part of his brain hoped they would be sorted into the same house. His genius side told him it was a foolish thought. He would certainly be sorted into Ravenclaw. This kid seemed more like a Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl with crazy curly orange hair, wearing Hogwarts school robes upside down, popped out of the roof. "HI!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the two boys screamed in surprise and slight terror. This girl had scared their wits out of them. She dropped to the ground, some of her messy curls dangling in front of her green eyes.

"Who are you two? Are you friends? Are you more than friends? Besties? You look like nerds. Are you nerds? I'm Izzy!" she talked so fast you could barely understand a word she said. She didn't have an accent, and she talked like she had a 10- second time limit to speak.

There was silence. "Uhhhh...I'm Noah, and this is Cody," Noah finally spoke out and pointed to himself and then his new friend-ish. " We're…" he looked back at him "acquaintances."

"Y-yeah, we're acquaintances." Cody added. He thought they were a little more than that, but this girl made him REALLY nervous.

"Oh. OK! See you later!" Izzy waved and jumped back out the way she came. Both boys looked Stupefied.

"That was random," Noah heard Cody say under his breath. He smiled. Not so Cody could see, just enough to keep it to himself.

The rest of the train ride was void of surprises for the two young Trolley Witch came around with her cart of sweets, and Noah bought them both Chocolate Frogs and some Pumpkin Pasties. He also bought himself a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He had heard of them, but never tasted them before.

When they were closer to Hogwarts, they changed into their school robes, resembling the ones that girl Izzy was wearing. Noah's fit better on him than Cody's, which were a few sizes too big. They hung low to the ground, barely showing his rather large black shoes.

Cody looked to the floor. He was embarrassed that he got the wrong robe size. He saw Noah smirk. "I think these are a bit big on me."

" You don't say…" Noah replied sarcastically. His fit him perfect.

"Heh…" Cody liked it when Noah got sarcastic.

Then, the train stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

Noah smiled as he looked out the window, then at Cody. "Let's do this."

Hogwarts was more amazing in person than in books. The tall, looming towers were sort of scary in the darkness, but the magic candle-light made the inside inviting.

A large swarm of other first-years surrounded Noah and Cody, with them stuck in the middle. Noah could make out Izzy talking, or screaming, at a rather chubby looking blond kid. He was laughing at her antics. Elsewhere, a tan-skinned girl was yelling at a boy with black hair, who at 11 already had a few piercings. To his left, he saw a girl with dark hair, who looked Asian, whispering to a tall-ish blond girl. To his right, two girls with matching hairdos were talking quietly and squealing about something. Of course, they all talked with slight British accents, and we're all wearing Hogwarts robes. It was hard to understand what anyone was saying. He caught Cody staring at a girl a few feet in front of them, with short black hair and pale skin.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet as a tanned, middle-aged man with decent stubble on his face, shoulder length dark wavy hair, and perfectly white teeth walked onto the steps of the entranceway. He smiled, and some were temporarily blinded. Noah suspected he had used a teeth-whitening charm. "Hello, first-years!" He spoke loudly and clearly. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am your assistant headmaster, Professor McLean!" He was wearing dark blue robes with silver accents all over it, and a matching hat. " Before you join your fellow students, you must be sorted into your houses. "Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and…" an evil sort of smile spread across his face as he said "Slytherin."

Kids started talking and whispering again after he finished his sentence.

"I can't believe it's almost time for us to be sorted! I wonder what house I'm getting!" said a short girl with brown hair, braces and glasses.

"I hope I'm not in a House with this Neanderthal," that tan girl from earlier said, pointing to the boy she had been yelling at earlier.

"Same to you, Princess." the boy replied, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Duncan, I swear, you make me so-"

"Can it, you two!" Professor McLean shouted, making everyone turn their heads and stare at him. "Get yourselves into the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony is starting." He turned on his heels and walked through the large double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with students, all sitting at four long tables with their houses. The tables were laid for a feast, but no food was present. As the first-years walked down the middle of the hall, all eyes were on them as they made their way to the Head Table. Professor McLean was at the place where the Headmaster sits. He had his feet up on the table. "Surprise, first-years! I'm actually the Headmaster. Professor Hatchet here is the assistant Headmaster." He gestured to the muscular, black wizard standing next to the Sorting Hat. He was wearing brown and white robes. His hat covered his bald head. He looked at the first-years like they were fresh meat.

"Alright, listen up, maggots! We're gonna sort you now, and you're gonna like it!"

Professor Hatchet held up the Sorting Hat, an old, nasty hat with creases for a face. He looked like he hadn't been washed since the 70's, so we're talkin' 30 something years. " We"ll do so this according to this… list here." He narrowed his eyes at the piece of parchment he was holding. " Courtney Williamson"

Courtney made her way to the front of the room. She sat on the stool, a confident smile on her face. The bald professor placed the hat on her head, and he began to speak.

"Ok, ok….lemme see…." the hat thought for a moment. "Slytherin!"

Courtney's smile faded. "What? I can't be in Slytherin! I'm not evil, I'm a nice person!"

"Shut it, Princess, so the rest of us can get sorted," that kid she argued with earlier spoke again. Courtney lowered her head and made her way to the Slytherin table, where she was welcomed by her new House. Sort of.

"Duncan Edwards" The young wizard who had many shouting matches with Courtney walked up quietly to the stool and sat down.

"Hmmmmm….interesting. This one has some stuff bottled up, but the right house will fix that! I say…. Gryffindor!"

Duncan's blue eyes widened as he walked down the stairs and sat down at the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted with pats on the back and hair ruffles.

"Next…. Cody Anderson!"

"Shoot, I was hoping to go last," Cody muttered to Noah as he made his way to the front. He sat on the stool, nervous about all the eyes on him.

"Oh, my, I haven't had an Anderson for a long time, a LONG time… Better be.."Cody gritted his teeth. "Ravenclaw!"

Cody's eyes widened, and he smiled. He was glad he wasn't in Slytherin. "Awesome." He joined his new House, and was greeted with handshakes.

"Noah Wilson!"

Noah tensed up. He wasn't ready to be sorted. He wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but who could tell what the hat would decide…

He started to walk up to the front, but turned his head, and saw Cody giving him a thumbs up from the Ravenclaw table. He smiled and sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat hovering over his head.

"Well, well, well… A Canadian! I've never sorted a Canadian. This will be fun!"

Professor Hatchet placed him on Noah's head.

"Whoa!" The Sorting hat had a surprised expression on his creased face as he tried to make his decision. " You appear to be a genius! There's also a twisted sense of humor, your somewhat arrogant sense of pride, and I'm sensing some insecurities. Hmmmm…."

Noah nervously looked around the room as all eyes were on him and the Sorting Hat. 5 minutes past, 10, 15, with the Sorting Hat mumbling every so often. After 20 minutes of this, the Hat made its decision:

"Ahh, I can't figure this kid out. Let's just move on to the next one."

Professor Hatchet took the hat off of Noah's head, leaving him with nasty hat hair from wearing it longer than anyone ever had. He got up, but wasn't sure where to sit, since he hadn't been sorted, and there wasn't a table for people who weren't sorted to sit. Everyone was still staring at him, as confused as he was. "Um… Where do I sit? Is there a table for non-Sorted kids somewhere in here?"

"Nope, you're the first one ever not to get Sorted right away. You must be pretty special, kid!" Professor McLean came up and patted him on the back so hard that he tripped onto the stairs. Noah looked back at the Headmaster one more time, who gave him another all too-perfect smile.

Suddenly, a young-ish looking guy, maybe in his 20s, grabbed Noah's arm and started to drag him away from the Great Hall. The guy was wearing robes similar to Chris', but they were a dark red instead of blue, with the silver details in black. "Come on, kid, let's go." He led him away.

The ceremony continued. Izzy was sorted into Gryffindor, along with that chubby kid she had been making laugh, whose name was Owen. That Asian girl, Heather, was sorted into Slytherin. Her blonde-haired friend Lindsay was sorted into Hufflepuff. A sort of buff girl named Eva was sorted into Gryffindor. The pale girl Cody had been staring at, whose name was Gwen, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Cody silently cheered as she sat next to him, and he gave her a smile. A Spanish-looking kid named Alejandro was sorted into Slytherin, and was constantly caught stealing glances at Heather. She tried ignoring him, but also started to glance back at him.

When everyone was sorted, Cody looked around for Noah. He thought he might have been brought back in, having been sorted into Ravenclaw. Don't get ahead of yourself, Cody, he thought, for all I know, he's been sorted into Slytherin.

He shuddered at that thought. Slytherins were always the ones who turned dark, and Noah would never do that. Right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Headmaster's Office

A/N: If anyone is still reading this, hi! This is chapter 2. Enjoy, read and review.

Noah was shoved into the Headmaster's office, having had an ultra long tour of the castle's moving staircases. The paintings were polite in saying hello to him, but wondered why no one else was in the halls.

The Headmaster's office was big. VERY big. It contained an empty hot tub, a large mirror, several large moving paintings of Professor McLean, and some smaller paintings of what looked like past Headmasters in a pile by the wall. They were complaining about not being hung up.

Noah looked at them curiously, then sat down in the chair across from the Headmaster's desk. The desk was covered in moving photographs of Professor McLean, as well as a small stack of parchment and some jewel-encrusted quills. A sleepy black- blue-and silver long-haired cat was laying on the papers. He looked up, yawned, and meowed at Noah.

"So, this is the headmaster's office." Noah stared at the paintings, who stared back in annoyance. " What a dump. Does this guy care about anything other than himself?" Noah asked the paintings as he scratched behind the cat's ears.

"Nope," said one painting of the Professor, who was fighting a dragon.

"Not really," replied another painting, of McLean looking into a mirror and admiring his reflection.

"Well, do you know if he's coming?" Noah inquired as he stopped scratching and facing the paintings.

"What do you mean? He's right here, right now." The paintings all pointed to themselves, then behind Noah. He looked, and was surprised to see the Headmaster himself standing in front of him. He was laughing to himself. The cat was no longer on the desk, nor was it anywhere in sight.

"I always get a kick out of tricking first-years. I don't know why, but it gets funnier every time." Professor McLean sat down at his desk and put his feet up. "I'm surprised you didn't notice, since you're some kind of genius or something." He then put his feet down, and interlocked his hands together and placed them in his lap. "So, what's your deal, Mr. Genius? Why did you stump the Sorting Hat?"

"Ok, my name is Noah, and I didn't do it on purpose. It couldn't figure out what House I should be sorted into. I was just as surprised as everyone else. I thought I would be sorted into Ravenclaw." Noah replied with an expression of pure and utter confusion.

"I know your name, I just enjoy using nicknames." McLean sat up, and pulled out a fairly new looking piece of parchment. "According to this, the Hat was trying to decide whether to put you in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Personally, I think you would make a fine Slytherin." He smiled a somewhat evil smile, small enough for Noah to spot, but not acknowledge. "But, what do I know?"

"Not much, apparently," Noah muttered under his breath. "When will I get Sorted? And where will I live until I am in a House?" he asked.

"Since you already seem to know someone in Ravenclaw, I guess you could stay in that dorm, but you wouldn't have the House robes. Are you familiar with Cody Anderson?"

"Yeah, we met at the train station. We're acquaintances."

"Good, then it's settled. You will stay in the Ravenclaw dorm, until you are properly Sorted. Hopefully, that will be within the week, so you can be part of a permanent House, instead of a temporary one." McLean scribbled it all down on some parchment. "We will need to bring in another bed. And get your things in there. And alert the prefect that you will be staying in Ravenclaw." He scribbled something else down, then handed it to the guy who had shoved Noah into the office. The guy quickly ran out the door.

"So, can I leave now? I haven't eaten yet." Noah asked.

"Of course. You may return to the Great Hall." The professor then looked at his clock, and his black eyes widened. "Well, would you look at that. It seems the feast is over. Looks like we missed it. Oh well. I guess it's straight to the Ravenclaw common room for you."

Noah, his stomach growling, got out of his chair, stepped out of the office, and began to re-navigate the moving staircases.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ravenclaw Common Room

**A/N: Happy New Year! Another update for you, readers. Before you begin indulging in this short chapter, a few things:**

 **-I start school again tomorrow, so I won't be able to do Monday updates for a while. I wil update again on Saturday. -I don't know how constant the updates will be. I have a lot of this to write still, and school will mess up when I can write and update. -I am working on other stuff as well as this, so bear with me. - I have a cover image for this, but the damn image manager never works. PM me or review this if you have any advice on that.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 3 R &R.**

Cody was pacing back and forth. The Ravenclaw common room was pretty awesome, with its blue and black furnishings and warm fireplace. Students in black and blue robes, or regular Hogwarts robes if they were first years, were sitting around the room, chatting about their lives, excitement about tomorrow buzzing in the air. Gwen was drawing something in a notebook while sitting on a black couch.

However, Cody couldn't concentrate on that. He was worried about Noah. He was hoping, praying, crossing his fingers that his friend had been sorted into Ravenclaw, like him.

"Dude, chillax, the Sorting ceremony is over. No need to stress! Come hang with us over here!," called out a scrawny kid wearing glasses named Harold, beckoning Cody to sit next to him.

"I know, but I'm worried about my friend. I haven't seen him since that short guy dragged him away to who knows where," Cody replied as he sat down next to a pale-ish kid with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a blue hat, Ezekial. He talked with a strong British accent.

"Wait, you know that guy?" inquired Harold.

"Yeah, we met at King's Cross. He seemed nice."

"Not to me. I was trying to tell him all these interesting things about the castle, but he cut me off, like, a million times. He did it so rudely too, always interrupting with some bit of sarcasm or another. Gosh! I wanted to punch him in the face for being so rude."

"Huh. He was pretty cool to me. He bought us both sweets on the train. He knows a lot of stuff about wands."

"Well, if I see that guy again, I might just have to-"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" a voice, one that Cody was now very familiar with, came from the opposite end of the room.

The three boys turned to look. It was Noah. He was holding his luggage. He placed it on the floor, and scanned the sea of faces until he locked eyes with Cody.

Cody smiled, ran up and hugged him. "I knew you would get sorted into Ravenclaw! You're too smart for those other Houses."

Noah was surprised at Cody's sudden hug. He was glad he was allowed to stay here, instead of in the Slytherin dorm, but he didn't want Cody to keep his hopes up. He pushed his friend off.

"I haven't been Sorted yet. Professor McLean is letting me sleep in here until I get properly Sorted. For all I know, I could be in Slytherin."

Noah cringed at the thought. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. Slytherins were always the types to go bad, and were manipulative and arrogant. The people in that House from his year didn't seem too friendly. They were the ones arguing and being idiots in general. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor, either. That crazy girl, Izzy, was in that House, and he was hoping never to have to run into her again. She seemed borderline-insane to say the least. He didn't even want to think about her performing magic anywhere near him, or anyone for that matter.

He was uncertain of what would happen.

Uncertainty had never been a habit of Noah's. He was always the one who knew the answers, and if he didn't, he usually was able to find them. Now, he had no way to find them.

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Feathers, Friends, and Enemies

**A/N** : **The great filler chapter! Yay! This is a lead up to where the rest of the plot sort of goes. There are some cameos of the hosty type(see what I did there?).**

 **I will hopefully be able to update again by next Friday or Saturday at the earliest.**

 **Enough chatter, enjoy!**

Cody and Noah had most of their classes together, so Cody followed Noah through the halls and magic staircases. Noah was stuck wearing generic Hogwarts robes while Cody had new Ravenclaw robes that actually fit him. Their first class was History of Magic.

They arrived a few minutes early. The classroom was lined with bookshelves. A blackboard, a small mirror and a desk were at the head of the room, and the desk was covered in papers. An old wooden spinning chair was behind the desk, and a middle-age looking wizard, who was maybe in his 30's, was sitting in it. He had short brown hair that swept up a little from his face. He was wearing army green, black and white robes. He was using his wand to try and clean up his desk while fixing his hair . He seemed bored.

He looked up and saw his two students. He smiled, with a blinding white smile similar to Professor McLean's, but his was not an evil smile. It was more of a "let's get started!" smile.

"Ah! Welcome, you two," said the Professor. He looked at his watch. "You're early, Class doesn't start for a few minutes."

"Yeah, we were worried about getting lost and being late, so…." Cody replied.

"I already knew where your classroom was, it was a matter of working with the staircases to get here," Noah explained.

"Heh. Yeah."

"Well, I have assigned seating written out, so don't get too comfortable yet. What are your names?" asked the professor.

"Cody Anderson and Noah Wilson, sir," Noah replied before Cody could open his mouth.

"Ok. Cody, you will be sitter at Table 7, over there." He pointed to the window-side of the classroom.

"Cool." Cody crossed the classroom and sat down in his seat. He waved to Noah. Noah rolled his eyes.

"And Noah…" The professor looked at the crest on the young wizard's robes. It was the Hogwarts crest. That meant…

"Are you that student who wasn't Sorted?" he asked Noah,

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing.." He wrote something down on his parchment seating chart, then pointed to the front-center table, directly in front of the blackboard. "You sit here, at Table Two."

"Ok…" Noah sat down at the table. It had a nice view, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was put there special.

He tossed the thought aside as more students started to file in and be assigned seats. Duncan was sat next to Courtney at Table 4. They looked like they would be at each other's throats the whole time, so Don moved them up front to Table 3. Cody, to his silent delight, was table partners with Gwen. Noah, meanwhile, was stuck next to crazy-girl Izzy.

"First-years, welcome to History of Magic, Year 1! I'm Professor Don, but you can call me Don. Or Professor. Or sir." He flashed his blinding white smile.

"Let's begin with the origins of magic, shall we?"

The professor lectured for what seemed like decades before class was over. When it was time to go, Cody packed up his books and walked over to where Noah was doing the same.

"Neat lecture, huh, Noah?" Cody had generally liked the lecture. Maybe it was because he was next to Gwen...

Noah shrugged. "Meh. I already knew most of the stuff he talked about, so I didn't really pay attention. I **couldn't** pay attention with Izzy constantly whispering something in my ear or touching my hair." Noah shook his head, and the two young wizards exited the classroom and headed to Charms.

Charms was a sort of repeat of History. The teacher, Professor Josh, was teaching them the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa, and Noah was the first one to get it right. It only took him one try to get the motion, and the pronunciation correct. His feather floated high above him, and it landed on Eva's head. She sneezed, the feather fell, and she turned to face him.

"Hey, Canada! Land another feather on me, and it'll be the last thing you do," she growled in her British accent.

"Geez, it's just a feather. It can't be as bad as some of the other things you've probably had dropped on your head."

"Oh, it's on!" Eva tried to grab him, and Professor Josh was busy fixing his hair in his full-she mirror. Wow, Noah thought, is every teacher in this school an egomaniac?

Josh looked up. He knew Noah had succeeded. "Well done, Noah! Eva, five points from Gryffindor. Put him down, or it'll become detention." He continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

Eva growled, but put Noah down and crossed her arms. Noah sighed in relief as he watched the rest of the class try, and sometimes fail, to lift their feathers. Courtney was the next person to succeed.

"Well done, Courtney! And it only took five minutes," the professor congratulated.

"But I wanted to be the first one to do it! What did Noah do that I didn't? I deserved it more than him!" she protested, waving her ebony wand frantically, causing her feather to fall. Onto Eva. Again.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE BOTH GONNA GET IT!"

Eva lunged at Courtney and Noah. Noah quickly grabbed his wand.

"Stupefy!"

Eva was stunned. She froze and fell onto the floor, her eyes wide open. Everyone else had the same expression.

"Dude! You like, totally stunned her! Awesome!" said Geoff, a blonde Gryffindor. He high-fived Noah.

"Thanks. I saw a third-year use it on some dude who was stalking her."

"Sweet!"

"Well done again, Noah! You are by far my best student. You get an A+ for today."

Everyone started clapping. Noah smiled and Cody beamed, happy for his friend's success.

Despite his sudden aptitude for spell casting, the rest of the day, then week, didn't include a lot of making new friends. He DID make a few, but he also made quite a few enemies.

"Someday, I'll beat you, you little nerd!" yelled Courtney as she walked past him at the end of Charms,

"Who cares how smart you are, if you're not good looking?" inquired Justin, a Slytherin who was constantly surrounded by girls. Noah dubbed him the 'Anti-Noah'.

"All you little nerds are gonna get it one of these days," vowed Duncan, after Naoh had sarcastically made fun of his DIY piercings.

His friends list now included, oddly, Izzy, Eva, Harold, and Gwen. And Owen. The big kid couldn't keep his arms off of Noah. Literally.

And, of course, he still had Cody. They were now almost inseparable. They hadn't known each other for very long, but they were best friends, even if Noah wouldn't care to admit it. He would need him for what would come after the weekend.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 4! Please review. 'Tis appreciated:-)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Headmasters Office(again)

**A/N: Transition chapter! Please excuse the OOC-ness at the end, I couldn't help myself.**

 **I don't know when I'll update again. I have a lot going on this week, and I still have to write up the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Excuse me, Professor, but Noah Wilson needs to go to Professor McLean's office immediately," said a Hufflepuff named Beth, the one who had braces and brown hair.

She had walked into Noah's third-period Potions. He had just co-created a perfect hair-growing potion with Cody. He had added the final ingredient just right, and Professor Blainley now had the hairy hand of a yeti. She gave them both A's, then sent Noah out with Beth.

"Did the professor say why he wanted me to come to his office?" Noah asked Beth as they walked through and climbed the staircases.

"No, he just wants to talk to you. I was walking past his office on the way to HoM, and he asked me to get you. He said it was important," she said through her braces.

"Ok…." Noah had a strong feeling that it has to do with his Sorting. He had gotten used to being in the Ravenclaw dorm, and hanging out with the Ravenclaws. They were all pretty cool. Except for maybe Ezekiel.

He entered the Headmaster's office again, with the paintings waving hello.

"Noah! What's up, man? How've you been? Good? Great? Awesome." Professor McLean (and his paintings) all greeted him. "I know you're wondering why I called you up here-"

"Because of the whole Sorting business that needs to be attended to?" inquired Noah, abruptly enough to make all the voices silence themselves.

"It's not "business", more of an experiment," explained the professor. "Since the Sorting Hat wasn't sure where exactly to put you based on your mind, he will choose based on your actions and reactions to certain…. situations."

"Like what? And what does that have to do with Sorting me?"

"You'll stay with a different House, for, say, a month? Maybe two? I don't know, the point is to see which one is right for you. And for the drama. There will be PLENTY of drama." McLean gave one of his signature evil grins and rubbed his hands.

"So, I'm going to have to move out of the Ravenclaw dorms? But I like it there. Besides, all my friends are in Ravenclaw." Not really. Noah just said that to make a point.

"Yes, too bad, so sad, boo-hoo. Now, after your last class, collect your things and go to the Gryffindor common room. A bed will already be there waiting for you." He shooed him away.

"Whoop-dee-do. Another change of scenery. And a new crowd of idiots I barely know nor want to know. Lovely." Noah left the office and was barely on time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Hatchet. He slid into his seat next to Cody.

"Well, how'd it go?" Cody whispered.

"Still not Sorted. I'll tell you about it later, I don't need another reason to go the Headmaster's office," Noah whispered back, then put his head up in attention as Hatchet started shouting at some other students who were yelling at each other, almost obviously Courtney and Duncan.

"So, you have to leave?" Cody tried to comprehend what Noah had just told him as he followed his friend through the common room. Frankly, it was a lot. They were inside the doorway that led out to the staircases.

"Yes, I just told you. It's this 'experiment' to make drama and maybe get me in the right House, according to McLean." Noah shrugged his shoulders then crossed his arms. "That guy looks like he could kill someone just by flashing a smile, and I haven't even seen him with a wand." Noah shook his head, then put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "We'll still be in all the same classes, we just won't be able to hang out as much after. That's all."

Cody took his hand off his shoulder and held it for a second before dropping it. "It won't be the same without you here."

"Don't worry too much, I'll be back eventually, maybe sooner than you expect" Then, he did a very un-Noah-like thing to do, and hugged his best friend. "Trust me,"

Cody nodded, and Noah walked out with his stuff, towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Gosh, that was heartfelt. It's not like he's leaving forever," Harold cut in, always one to ruin theses sorts of moments.

Cody frowned. "Shut up, Harold."

 **Review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gryffindor Dorm

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm finally back with another chapter!**

 **I apologize for the long wait. I had some MAJOR writer's block with this chapter, and I started working on other things too. To make up for it, it's fairly longer than some of the others. I promise the next chapter will not take so long to come out.**

 **I also apologize if some of characterization isn't the greatest. I tried my best. :)**

 **Enough apologies, please enjoy!**

The Gryffindor common room was much messier than Noah had anticipated, opposing the Ravenclaw common room in nearly every way possible, from the red and gold tapestries, rugs and furnishings to the warm fireplace. People's things were scattered every which way, and pet cats and toads were running amuck. Most of the Gryffindors present were staring him down as he entered.

"Noah! Little buddy! Glad we got you first!" Owen walked up and squeezed him half-dead before he could even put his stuff down.

"Nice to see you, Canada." Eva came up and patted him hard on the back before half-hugging him and giving him a noogie.

"Nono! You're here! Yay!" Izzy jumped down from the ceiling onto Owen's shoulders. "Of course, I followed you from the Ravenclaw hideout to here." Izzy backflipped onto the floor, her robe disheveled.

"Thanks for the welcome, guys. Now, where do I put my stuff?" Noah asked.

"Oh. Boy's dorm is up there." Owen pointed to a spiral staircase.

Noah lugged his things up the stairs to the wide expanse of the dorm room. Beds were hastily made with red and gold sheets and tasseled pillows. The bed on the end was the only one that was neatly made. It was next to one with a trunk monogrammed with 'DE' sitting at the foot of it. Clothing spilled from the trunk.

Noah plopped his stuff down on the bed and fell onto it. He was exhausted. He began to close his eyes and relax his tense body when a painfully familiar voice interrupted the peace of the empty dorm.

" Hey, skinny, what the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your nerd friends in Raven house or whatever?" asked Duncan as he loomed over Noah's bed with his arms crossed. His red-and-gold Gryffindor tie was undone, his dress shirt was untucked and hanging out below his sweater vest.

Noah sat up and stared at Duncan. "I'm not in Ravenclaw, Duncan. If you payed any attention at all to anyone besides Courtney, you'd know I don't have a

House."

"Oh, right, 'cause you're too much of a 'genius' to be in Ravenclaw."

Noah rolled his eyes. "No, the Sorting Hat doesn't know where to place me yet. That's why I'm in this mess you call a dorm. Do you guys ever clean anything?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." He flicked at a dust cloud that descended upon him. "Disgusting. You should get someone with spell-casting skills to clean up this dump. Gryffindors seem to be too insane, violent, stubborn or stupid to try to ever learn anything that advanced." Noah smirked.

"You might get placed in Gryffindor, you little smartie."

"Unlikely. I have too much brains and not enough blind faith."

" _Please_ , don't give me that. Izzy's got an IQ of 188."

"I know _that_ , but _she's_ mentally unstable."

"Oh, I _know_ , but that doesn't mean she's stupid."

"Whatever. I could clean up this place in five seconds."

"Oh yeah? Prove it, Noah-it-all." Duncan crossed his arms again.

"Uh… I can't. Not now. It's too dark." Noah pulled on his shirt collar.

"There are lights all over the place, genius! Unless you want me to tell your 'friends' downstairs what you said about Gryffindors..."

"No! Don't! Please."

"Then do it."

Noah sighed. "Fine. But if I get in trouble for this, you're the one who's getting detention." Noah rummaged through his stuff to look for his wand.

While Noah searched, another first-year Gryffindor named Trent walked in. He said a quiet hi to Duncan, though there was slight venom in his voice. He flopped onto the bed opposite Noah's and let out a large sigh. He appeared to have multiple bandages in various places on his body, including one that wrapped around his left hand, which was placed over his chest. His black hair was shoulder length like Noah's.

"Geez, man, rough day in flying class. I can't believe they're cheap enough to use Shooting Stars from the Potter days when Cleansweep Nines are so much faster. I dropped off one from 10 feet as soon as Professor Emily said lift off. Smashed my wrist, a few fingers, and bruised everything else," Trent declared to his present company.

"You'll never impress Gwen that way, dude. Girls like a guy who's athletic. Or talented," Duncan responded.

"No one asked your opinion, Duncan. What do you know about girls?" Trent asked.

"Enough to know what they like."

"How can you know what they like when you look like a punk who's too young to have his hair dyed?" Noah interjected with a smirk.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go yell at Geoff for being an idiot during Potions again." He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Trent and Noah by themselves.

Silence.

"So, uh.. This is kind of awkward." Noah spoke first.

"Yeah."

More silence.

"You know, my best friend has a crush on Gwen."

Trent's eyes widened. He stood up and loomed over Noah's bed, though his shoulders slumped, and was less imposing than Duncan, possibly because of how injured he was.

"One of those Ravenclaws wants Gwen?"

"Yeah, so what? She's in his house."

"Which one is it?"

"Uh… I don't think I should tell you that. You seem pretty wound up."

Trent sighed, and slumped back onto his bed. "I liked Gwen the moment I saw her. I think she might like me back. If only I got that other kid out of the picture-"

"Slow down! It's only first-year. Those romances never last. If you really want to chase after Gwen, wait until you're mature enough to be sure your feelings are genuine."

Trent looked Noah in the eyes. That had happened a lot lately, like he had something in there.

Trent smiled. "That's a good idea. Let someone else chase after her for a while. I'll be waiting. We could become friends in the meantime." He then got up and patted Noah on the back. "Thanks, man. You're alright."

Noah pretended to be impartial by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Whatever. Just trying to prevent my friend from getting brutally murdered in his sleep before he's legally allowed to use magic outside of school."

Trent laughed.

Noah smiled. _I guess I just made another non-enemy. Maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad._

He put his head back on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

 **Review if you have any especially strong feelings, positive or negative(but constructive)! See y'all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams, Screams and Sweets

**A/N: Heyheyhey! Another chapter! This one is a personal favorite of mine.**

 **The next chapter might be a little late. I'm juggling a few things right now. Thought you should know.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _Noah was in the restricted section of the school library. There were books scattered everywhere, nothing on the shelves._

I've never been here before. How do I know what it looks like? _he wondered._

 _In the middle of the suddenly expansive room, there was a huge leather-bound tome that was open to a page bookmarked with what looked like Noah's wand. He started towards it, but a three-headed dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. One head was Cody's, one was Duncan's, and one was Justin's ._

 _"Run, Noah! Before they take you!" the head of Cody called out, before it disappeared in a flash of blue flames. Duncan's head just laughed._

 _"Guess you're stuck with us, Noah. No going back to those nerdy friends of yours. You'll be alllll alone." Duncan and Justin spoke at the same time._

 _"No! I have other friends that aren't in Ravenclaw!" Noah yelled._

 _Professor McLean's head suddenly appear in Cody's place. He was wearing the Sorting Hat, and was laughing maniacally. "Don't you get it, Noah? You have no friends. You will spend the rest of your days here alone, no matter what the Hat decides! All of them will hate you!"_

 _"Little buddy! It's time to go to dinner!" a voice penetrated the dream for a second before Noah was pulled back in._

 _The forms of all his friends appeared in front of him, and the dragon disappeared. His friends slowly started to fade. He heard laughter, eerie laughter. He quickly grabbed his wand from the book._

 _"Silencio!" He shouted as he waved his wand, but nothing happened. The laughter continued._

 _"Stop it! Stop tormenting me! Silencio! SILENCIO!" The voices got louder, louder, LOUDER..._

"AAAAHHH!" Noah woke up screaming. Owen, Geoff, and Trent were surrounding him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Trent asked with a worried tone in his voice. He was sitting ac

"You were freaking out in your sleep, man, yelling 'Silencio! Silencio!' willy nilly. You nearly shut up Izzy!" Geoff explained.

"Little buddy, it's okay. We're all here for you." Owen squeezed what little break Noah had out of him.

"Thanks, Owen. And thanks to you guys, too." Noah said with the slightest reservation that no one picked up on.

The four guys made their way down the staircase, with Noah in tow, still being partially crushed by Owen. The common room was nearly deserted, except for a few.

"We were really worried about you, Canada. Don't scare us like that again." Eva punched Noah's shoulder, then gave him a one-sided hug.

"Let's go already! It's munchie time! We can't pry information out of Noah on an empty stomach! To the Great Hall!" Izzy declared.

They all cheered, and Izzy led them out of the common room to where everyone had gathered to eat.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table, Cody had been waiting for Noah to show up, not even grabbing any of the sumptuous food laid out in front of him.

"Gosh, Cody, aren't you gonna eat?" Harold asked through a mouthful of bread and pumpkin juice. He was sitting across from Cody, facing the Slytherin table. Ezekiel was next to Harold. Cody was facing the Gryffindor table, and was sitting uncomfortably close to Gwen, who was slowly scooting away from him as his attention was focused elsewhere, towards her friends.

"Not until Noah gets here." Cody didn't bother to tear his eyes away from the large doors at the front of the hall as he spoke.

"C'mon, he's not even going to sit with us. He's with the Gryffindors right now. We'll get him back eventually, gosh!"

When Noah did enter, Cody waved, but Noah didn't seem to see him. He kept his eyes on the five other students he had entered with. They were all talking excitedly, but it was hard to discern what they were saying in the echoey hall. Noah was simply rolling his eyes every once in awhile, his arms at his sides.

Dessert was just being served as the newly entered six sat down with their fellow Housemates and began to eat. Cody once again tried to grab Noah's attention, as Noah sat down directly across from him, by waving. Noah still didn't respond. His eyes were directed at Geoff, who appeared to be telling a weird story to the group while eating a pie at the same time. Noah had a fork in his hand piercing a slice of cake. Owen was next to Noah on his right, and he was laughing at Geoff's story, his face already covered in frosting. Izzy was next to Owen, or rather on top of him, holding a sloshing goblet of pumpkin juice. Eva was next to Geoff, throwing him death glares with one eye and envying the pie in his hand with the other. Trent was next to Noah on his left, and was trying not to stare at Gwen.

"See, dude? He doesn't even see us. He didn't wave or anything. He's just a backstabbing little traitor, that's what he is. You should just dump him." Harold spoke bluntly.

Something hit the back of Harold's head with a spalt. He turned to see Duncan laughing his head off, and a few other guys as well, including Geoff. Noah was failing to hold it back, but he broke. He quickly regained his composure, unlike the others.

"Agh! Idiots!" Harold wiped off some of the cake off his hair, but most of it smeared so his hair was more brown than orange.

"What's wrong, nerd? Can't handle a little slice of humiliation?" Duncan high-fixed Geoff. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Duncan, keep your food to yourself." Cody chided.

Duncan turned back to his table. He yelled "Hey, Noah, why don't you tell your little nerd friend to back off? We were just having fun."

Noah shrugged but still didn't look over. "You're the one who started it." he simply said.

Duncan let out a large sigh. "Fine. I'll keep my precious food away from the nerd section." He shot a quick glare at Cody, then turned back to his plate and commenced eating again.

"I told you he was a jerk, GOSH!" Harold crossed his arms.

"C'mon, Harold, it was pretty funny, eh?" Ezekiel cut in.

"Shut up, Zeke. No one asked for your opinion." Cody bit back.

"That's pretty harsh, eh?"

"Not as harsh as Harold saying I should 'dump' Noah as a friend! That's ridiculous! Just because he laughed, doesn't mean he's not a nice person!"

"Oh, really? Then why'd he do it?''

"Uh..I don't know!" Cody needed to clear his head of this emotional confusion. "I need to get out of here. I'm going to bed." He grabbed a fistful of candy from a nearby bowl, stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Noah was getting bored with Geoff's story telling, Owen's grossness and Duncan's jerkiness, so he too began to vacate.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, guys. I think I'm getting a headache from incessant boredom."

"Aw, man, you should stay! We're gonna try and get some of those Ravenclaw girls to 'study' with us later." Duncan snickered as Geoff said it. They high-fived.

"Yeah, that's not my thing. They'll probably reject you anyway." Noah replied. "Just do your own homework. I'm outta here." He grabbed a few cookies from a nearby plate and headed out.

He stopped when he saw Cody sitting against the wall with his head down outside the huge doors.

 **Review, and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: This is What Friends Are For

**A/N: THIS STORYS NOT DEAD YET! ITS FEELING MUCH BETTER!**

 **I finally got the motivation to write this again after TWO MONTHS. So here's the next chapter. The next update comes when it comes.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cody had eaten all the candy he'd grabbed from the Great Hall solemnly as he processed the events at dinner.

"I can't believe how much of a jerk Duncan was to Harold. Gryffindors are so… Ugh!" Cody mumbled to himself between bites. He felt his stomach slowly start to ache and moan from too much candy. "That doesn't sound good." He said, concerned.

"It certainly doesn't. That's what happens when you eat too much sugar too fast." Noah said matter-of-factly as he stood over Cody, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

Cody looked back at the floor. "What is it, Noah? I thought you were hanging out with those Gryffindors."

"Yeah, they're okay. Pretty annoying to be around for long periods of time, but I can tolerate them." He shrugged.

"Hmm. Seemed like you were having a fine time."

"Meh…" Noah looked away.

"What, is something wrong?" Cody patted the spot next to him, while moving his flowy robe out of the way. "Come down here so I can see your face." he requested gently.

Noah smiled a little and sat down. He sighed and relaxed his back into the hard wall, legs outstretched. He looked at Cody, then back at the floor, like something was definitely bothering him.

"C'mon, you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?" Cody didn't really know why he had to reiterate this. Maybe to prove Harold wrong to himself.

"I had.." Pause, like he didn't believe what he was saying was correct. "...it was a bad dream, that's all."

"What was in it?"

"A..a dragon. And-my wand, and there were people vanishing everywhere and voices yelling and laughing at me, and I tried to stop them but-" Noah was starting to get a little anxious by the sound of his voice,and...teary? No, he never cried. Still, he wiped one away from his eye. " And I don't know if it means anything or if I'm just going crazy…"

Cody saw that his friend was nervous, confused and scared. He'd never seen him afraid of anything before. Noah was usually the one with the answers to everything, and kept a cool head.

Cody moved a little closer and put his hand on top of Noah's. "It's okay, Noah. You can cry if you need to. It sounds terrifying." He couldn't imagine having a dream like that, and he wanted to help his best friend get through it.

Noah gave a small nod, then let the tears come. All his pent up emotions let themselves out, like a boggart out of its chest. Except he couldn't put them back in, fixed.

Cody moved his hand to and across Noah's back, and he gently wrapped him in a hug. "I'm here. You're going to be fine," he said reassuringly. "It was a dream."

Noah leaned into the hug and they sat outside the noisy hall, his tears slowly beginning to cease. He let himself breathe. "Thanks." He said quietly, wiping both his now red eyes, his voice still a little choked.

Cody pulled out of his embrace.. He smiled. "That's what friends are for." He got up and offered Noah a hand. He took it gladly and Cody helped him up. Not that he needed to.

They were now standing, facing each other. Cody saw their hands were still joined. He looked around, to make sure no one saw them. Noah appeared to be doing the same. Their eyes met again, and their hands finally split. They turned away from each other and went towards their respective common rooms.

Then next day, at breakfast, Noah was nowhere to be seen. His Gryffindor friends were being their loud, obnoxious selves as usual, and either knew he wasn't there and didn't care, or they forgot to wake him up.

It was mail time. Owls flew in carrying all sorts of packages. A gray one Cody recognized as Athena, Noah's owl, flew over him and dropped a rolled-up piece in front of him. He opened it carefully, making sure to keep it out of the prying eyes of Harold or Zeke.

 _Hello,_

 _I know you too well to know. you're probably wondering where I am right now. I'm in the hospital wing, recovering from the horrific sleep I had last night. I won't disclose the details here, I know how nosy Harold can be._

 _I've decided to start writing out my dreams to try and find a pattern in them. I don't know if it will help at all, but one can hope. Or not, you know blind faith isn't my forté._

 _I'm telling you all this because… you're my best friend._

 _Oh, one more thing: mention last night to anyone, and consider our friendship over, Cody Anderson._

 _-Noah_

Cody rolled his eyes and smiled. Classic Noah.

"Hey, what do you have there, Cody? A letter from your mom?" Harold asked through a bite of food.

Cody rolled up the parchment quickly. "Nope! It's nothing. Must've been the wrong owl." He stood up and walked out.

"What do you think that was about, eh?" asked Zeke.

Harold shrugged."Sometimes he's just a mystery." He saw Zeke trying to steal something from him."You have your own plate, GOSH! Get away from my bacon!"

 **You get a gold star if you review this story. See you next chapter!:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Some Time to Rest

**A/N: It's an update! Woo!**

 **Please enjoy. :)**

Noah was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, his head pounding and his body feeling like it went through a water wheel. Professor Hatchet was serving as the nurse, complete with the outfit of a dress-robe and apron.

"Wow, didn't think your big hands could heal, Hatchet." Noah commented at one point.

"No good little Gryffindors… Always causing trouble for me." Hatchet muttered.

"I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME, MAGGOT? NO!"

"Woah, sorry. No need to give me an even bigger headache."

"You better not, after all that stuff happenin' last night. I barely kept _my_ head on."

"Well, it's not my fault."

"IIII SAY WHO'S FAULT IT IS!"

"It's my brain producing images that pertain meaning and connection to real-life events or feelings. I can't control my brain shows me when I'm sleeping," Noah explained.

"I know how dreams work, son. And I'm not gonna sit here and dilly dally until you are out of this hospital wing! You understaaand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but can I talk to Noah please, sir?" Cody had walked in during their conversation.

"I can't stand it around him no more. He's all yours," Hatchet said, and he left to check on some other patients lying around.

Cody sat on the edge of the bed. "So, I take it your dream wasn't the most wondrous experience."

Noah sighed and felt his head, still throbbing. "It was horrible. I fell off my bed and hit the floor twice. Then when I tried to go back to sleep, it all started again. I couldn't escape it." He pulled out a notebook from...somewhere. "I wrote down some of the major things I noticed about the dream, as well as the one from the night previous." He opened it to a page covered in small, neat handwriting and passed it to Cody.

Cody began to read the description of the dream. I won't put it here, it's just a tad bit too insane and terrifying to again put down words that were already written.

He was left wide-eyed, his hand over his mouth in shock. Shocked Noah had to see these images.

Hs closed the notebook and handed it back to Noah. "That's...horrific."

Noah just nodded and put his head back against the pillow propped against the wall.

"I can't imagine having to see that stuff. Again. I'm sorry, dude." Cody looked at Noah. He looked tired.

"It's not your fault, Cody. There's no need to apologize," Noah replied.

"I know, but you can't expect me not to react to this kind of thing."

"I don't expect that from you."

"Good." Cody gave him a small smile.

Noah turned the corners of his mouth up just a smidge, so he wasn't frowning, but not really smiling either.

It was enough for Cody. He stood up and went to sit in the chair next to the head of the bed. "I don't have to go to class if you don't want to sit here all day with Hatchet as your only company."

"Cody, you're a Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake. You're going to class," Noah said definitely.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm awake. I'm not dreaming. That should be enough consolation, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Cody stood up and began to walk out. "Don't throw too many parties. I'll come see you later if you're still in here."

"Whatever. Now get out!" Noah shooed him away.

Cody laughed a bit before walking out and hurrying off to class.

 **I'm not going to bother asking for reviews... See you next time.**


End file.
